Contracted
by Falco276
Summary: Born of Little Leaf blood, Chao-Xin must recruit the rest of Wang Hu Zhong and dethrone the city of Hua Luxe's cruel slavery. Together with the Galaxy royals and their helpful automaton beys by his side, their only goal to save the city from Xue's vile plans is mechanism and survival. Inspired by my dream and Xenoblade Chronicles X!
1. Divine Lady Virgo

**This story was just inspired by my dream about this dark and cruel city lighted to it's heart with bustling evening activities such as shopping, clubbing, eating out, and having fun. I have to say, the part where a someone in his mysterious Hydroplane (cars with jet airliner wings) tried to hunt me down. It was a close shot so at that moment I had to disconnect my call for that wild assassination and immediately write this story down.**

 **I had in mind planned to do Smash Bros. starring Shulk, but then I quickly switched characters to MFB where it would star Chao-Xin instead because I just had a feeling to like and use him all of a sudden.**

 **And after about 3 years of not posting or updating any stories on this site, I finally return.**

* * *

 **Part 1: Divine Lady Virgo**

Horoscoped for Virgo and born to be a womanizer.

Chao-Xin Mao was accounted for this once he left Little Leaf village when he was 9 and was trained on the grounds of Beylin Temple at age 11, the confidence of taking his step higher in Beyblading was worth to lose once his sweet feminine fans came into mind.

Lust was his weakest shot on girls, thus he didn't see them strolling around the city of Hua Luxe.

'Majestic China' was governed by the laws of Da Xiang but ruled mercilessly by his cruel father, Xue.

The Virgo wielder wasn't much used to much city life since he was raised in a village and trained in a Temple surrounded by lushing bamboo forested nature.

It was the sweet song that hit his mind into a state of meditation, the sudden thought of breaking from his short nap right into his fancy apartment.

Feeling cold and alone, Chao-Xin took in his deep moment of his teammates being contracted under Xue's city, for only outsiders not submitted to Hua Luxe's physical and mental slavery were to be placed to death in matter of minutes.

Life at stake, Chao-Xin scoped at how rich he was living. Wall mounted TV just above the glass table holding his electronic gaming consoles: an navy blue FE Awakening 3DS, stark white Wii sitting horizontally, an orange Gamecube, a purple GBA, a Xenoblade Chronicles X skinned Wii U, and finally a brand new Switch lying infront of him, waiting for it to be played.

All of those consoles deeply moved his love for Fire Emblem and any other Nintendo game he ever adored for. All of them stationed with lavish knick-knacks as decoration themed in with his safe haven.

Scanning the line of Amiibos as he picked up his Wii U gamepad, he suddenly remembered the newest Fire Emblem release avaliable as Pre-Order from Gamestop.

Deeply staring at his Star idol Amiibo, Chao-Xin timidly picked up Marth and smiled.

 _Don't worry. I'll come back for you._

Setting the figure softly back to it's line, Chao's smile disappeared as the Ike Amiibo stared back as if offended.

"Alright. Sheesh. You have him back now." Turning around on his heels as if grinding the carpet blue, Chao-Xin blinked towards a replica of Virgo's falchions hung on the wall just above his couch. A little memory began to play in his mind, absentmindedly staring into his bey held in his hands.

 _"Tag! Your it!" an 8 year old Chao-Xin laughed among a group of 7 year old children, his curved wooden swords deeming him to become the best knight ever._

 _Perched at the entrance of their clay bricked adobe snuggled with straw and hay as the gleaming roof top, sat Mr. Mao, the Virgo Blader's father._

 _A smile of re-union laced his ever frail face, a strict figurehead of the village always laid his heart for his only child._

 _Chao-Xin continued to laugh in joy as the village kids threw him in the air and back down as if they were his personal trampoline, the hilt of his wooden swords stitched with a mahogany colored rug he carefully weaved last night._

 _The best knight in weaving and harvesting could accomplish the village's survival from deep poverty._

A sudden knock interrupted his day dreams as Chao-Xin turned his head towards the ocean blue door embedded into the white wall.

Feeling stunned with guilt to his heart, he gladly invited in the only female blader he knew as his speech impended teammate.

"Greetings from the Aquario spa, Chao. I hope your attuning into the shitty life?" Mei- Mei gladly took her sweeping turn on the couch, her bun ties flaring blue in sync to her laid back attitude.

Chao merely sighed and accepted her speech mistake, bothering himself not to correct it with an annoyed tone, "I'll be dead in both places."

"If my father finds out that I've been living here in this studious apartment instead of my tiny little hut, you know what happens next." With a worried gulp, he pointed at Virgo's falchions on the wall. "Forget it. They won't even understand forgiveness in both places."

Mei- Mei studied both Koi fish darting around Chao's glass aquarium, gulping at nothing in particular.

Wang Hu Zhong completely knew of his daily job at the Virgo Night club sandwiched between a computer repair store and her Spatorium on Little China Avenue. With his huge wads of income, this was how he managed to live such a imperfect life, albeit being an EDM DJ.

His Pioneer turntable should have told it all.

"I mean you're the only one who doesn't seem to be contracted under the city's cruel system. Whatever I earn, I try my best to spend it on distractions other than feeding it to the city. Plus, I can't get another chance to abandon you guys and flee back to Little Leaf village. It's just too complicated. Girls everywhere stick to me like glue. As if they idol me as a successful star in pop singing."

They both inhaled the tranquility creeping across the white walls, starker than the whitest shells that he used to collect when he was younger back in the village.

By coincidence, Mei-Mei spotted a beautiful sapphire shell shaped into a glorious wave, stationed on the glass table right next to the Shulk amiibo.

A second guess on the figures might drown away Chao-Xin's sorrow on his current situation.

Timidly picking up Marth, she held the figure infront of his face as if Chao-Xin was a little boy, "Garth should cheer you up. Besides, I wasn't intending you to run away. Beylin Temple is our home and there is a way to fight through this."

Once again, Chao-Xin's sniffles were replaced by an invisible feeling of fur against his legs. Stiffened at the sudden sight, he yelped softly at the thought of his cat, Miyoko, the ginger and white feline gazing up at him with a sparkle of meows on her light green iris.

"Th-thanks, and besides it's Marth- not Garth." Chao-Xin stood up with a heavy exhale, his legs tensed from sitting for too long.

Gliding across to the kitchen counter, he brought up his homemade piggy bank: a tiny little leaf weaved from straw. Many times he used to hoggle onto Dashan for his piece of income from IT just to get himself his exalted FE Awakening 3DS bundle box, the Qilin blader remarked in stern annoyance about his own job.

Mei-Mei silently understood his feelings as she got up, her signal of dismissing herself out of sight should get her teammate into having his personal time alone. But dueling with troubled thoughts in his mind wasn't going to wager a war against his team or his self.

"Farewell Mei-Mei, I'm going to Game Stop to-" Chao-Xin halted his silent respires as he found the Aquario blader absent from his apartment. "Mei-Mei?"

But the tranquility of his own call caused him to flick the lights off, leaving a dim strip of bi-fluorescent beam to softly radiate the dark.

The creaking door dispersed into a quiet locking click as Chao-Xin slung his shoulder bag by his side and used his invisible cane out the public's prying eyes, feeling consent that any action of limping would occur.

With the rain splattering the windshield to his mahogany red Honda Accord Euro, the headlights beamed down Little China Avenue where his personal club was waiting for him.

Right upon stumbling beside the computer store, Chao-Xin managed to spot out a dark silhouetted shadow behind the counter, happily whistling to his own as if he just accomplished his sales on newly made SSDs. Absent about the 5th teammate noted to his mind, Chao-Xin slapped his thoughts away, the light turning green through the steady shower.

He almost felt bad for Mei-Mei feeling stressed through her work as a therupatic Spa massager, but that's what everybody was forced to do under the contract of the city. A plan was set forth by the Aquario blader but it wasn't yet established in clear terms whether it was going to work or not in regards of dethroning Xue.

Plus, Dashan would not be of complete fault if he was working with his father to create a 'safer' and more 'secure' enviorment around the city of Hua Luxe. More like 'poilitical propoganda' to the citizens of Hua Luxe.

Little Leaf was on the safest side regarding Mr. Mao doing his best to aid the village out it's struggling poverty.

The traffic light swayed lightly in sync to the cold drizzling wind as green flooded his vision. On the brink of the Accord Euro's command, Chao-Xin turned sharply towards the parking garage that held the mall's stationary parking spots.

With the rustle of his rain jacket now stripped on, he hurried towards the entrance of the mall, the vivid sliding doors greeting him with warm air that insulated the whole shopping area.

Spotting out Game Stop on the third floor, he excused himself as he pushed through the crowd, his stomach churning in hunger for his only pre-order.

Right upon entrance, Chao halted in front of the wall where the usual Amiibos were supposed to be. Instead, a large window perimetered the wall, displaying a backdrop of other buildings and the streets below.

Feeling hay wired towards the Amiibos now hung from the wall to his right, Chao-Xin snapped a few DLC fighters with his mind before noting himself in reminder about his pre-order.

Approaching the counter in confidence, he reported his shopping list. It was not long before the young man turned around, greeting him down with a glare and a whistle.

Faltering at the sight of a brown haired rug weaver turned EDM DJ, the young man raised his Mario hat and gave out a dull stare, "Greetings peasant blood, what's on your list today?"

Chao-Xin hesitantly wondered what in the world was going on here. Dashan had an IT term in Networking called Packet sniffing where hackers tend to dig out personal information on random people.

And today he wasn't going to get Packet Sniffed by this guy. Not even in Beylin Temple.

"Listen, before I report of my pre-order, cut the talk right here. What do you mean by-"

"It says here you purchased the Switch on _Jiǔ yuè,_ 13th, 2016." Teng Ru smirked as if being politically correct over gaming knowledge... or he had to improve his customer satisfaction even more.

Chao-Xin felt like he was pulling Virgo right out of his heart. He tried again with a different approach, "Not possible. That was the release date for Smash Bros. Wii U. Again, what did you mean by-"

"And you're on the brink of arguing with me unless I close Gamestop for the rest of the night, Peasant blood."

"Look, I only came for one game only." Chao-Xin furiously remarked as he pointed at the poster full of pre-order games. Teng Ru's wicked smile turned into a silent chuckle of mockery as the Virgo blader ripped the poster into two, his furious rage held inside his rapid aspires. "Fire Emblem-"

In a millisecond or two, the glass to the window bursted into a million shards followed by a cloud of flames billowing in. Both of them coughed with difficulty, the easy amount of damage caused a majority of glass punctured through their skin like a thin play ball.

The plastic to the packaged Amiibos sustained a hazy ash colored smear but the cardboard was thankfully unscathed.

Shaking his head from the dizzy stench of smoke, Chao-Xin felt drool lining the lower part of his lip, ignoring the intense stings to his reddened hands. This was his second chance of survival that every villager in Little Leaf was to be taught for their life safety. Through gritted teeth, Chao-Xin could spot the culprit that caused the damage to the third floor of the building: An intruder to his life. Some dangerous gang member coming to end his life in ruins. The little golden colored Dodge Journey flew away from the catastrophic scene, an immediate news report were to cast live throughout Hua Luxe in a matter of minutes. Unknown of who caused the damage to Game Stop, Chao-Xin's anger died down as he muttered through gritted teeth to finish the game's title.

"Warriors."

* * *

Head hung low while parked near one of Little China Avenue's late evening stores, Chao-Xin deeply wondered who could possibly target his location and attempt to assassinate him in seconds. The hydroplane had to give out a hint.

A golden Dodge Journey.

The only CUV was owned by his boss of a teammate, Dashan!

The Virgo blader's anger died down while glancing at the cover art of FE Warriors.

Marth, Chrom, Corrin, Ryoma, Xander and the two new blonde haired protagonists, Rowan and Liana posed heroically as if wagering a fight against his troubled thoughts.

 _A little distraction should be good enough for my mind._

With the light turned green, Chao's initial instinct caused his Accord Euro to screech to a halt, the beaming headlights now focused on an orange haired stranger.

"Watch it, peasant blood!" the stranger continued to bicker with a unsatisfied pout, efficiently shaking his umbrella over the hood.

What was with everybody calling him peasant blood as his newly assigned nickname?

This was the second time he encountered a blonde brat stranger calling him by the name of peasant blood.

Ignoring the fact that it worthless to orally duel against this 10 year old boy, not all citizens of Hua Luxe were that friendly!

The boy patiently waited for his reply, tapping his foot in boredom while gloggling an uncaring expression on his uncanny face.

Door opened, Chao-Xin got out with a stern tone and squared up on him, the immediate height differences put to play. "Isn't it your duty to at least cross the street with a parent or guardian by your side?"

"Parents? Who says I'm 10?" the boy snorted in light laughter as if he found Chao-Xin to be an older brother figure of his. "My name's Yu Tendo. 21 year old working at Libra's Sweet Confections down the street. If you're busy, I have work to do."

Dismissing him with a chuckle, Yu walked around the corner to his store, still opened after midnight.

Feeling cold and drops of rain trickling down his coat, Chao-Xin felt intimidated to follow him down in hot pursuit.

"Alright, let's cut the age. I got that wrong. If I'm not correct, do you even have anyone looking after you?" Chao-Xin swore he didn't run into this boy.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY PARENTS! DO YOU THINK I'M A 10 YEAR OLD?" Yu yelled in sheer fury as the lights to the whole city flickered erratically.

Chao-Xin, scarred for life, absentmindedly watched the city power back on with a tiny spark infused from the neon colored signs. Never did he witness in his life about the city people here gaining strange powers such as sonic waves from ear-piercing shrieks from a 21 year old blonde brat.

Cautiously following him down the puddled curbs, Yu proceeded to unlock the doors, causing Chao-Xin to agape through the store entrance.

Candies of all kinds flooded the ailes. It was a sweet dream heaven for any kid... including the 21 year old.

Chao-Xin slowly poured over a rack of licorice lollipops, the sudden reminder of Gaius from FE Awakening caught his character features to Yu Tendo.

The little boy was seated behind the counter, his mouth busy sucking on a lollipop while listing down a stock check on new flavored candy.

"I still can't believe your 21 and your into candy." Chao-Xin pickered his gaze onto a red yoyo filled with tiny jellybeans.

Yu raised his attention on his new visitor, a smark expression on his annoyed attitude, "I still can't believe your 24, stupid enough to NOT look where he's going."

Chao glared at the boy as if feeling offended but nevertheless bothered to comment further about his snarky tone.

"Besides, my faviourite guardian is working at the Eagle bookstore. Tsubasa Ootori. You should check him out. Oops or should I say you should check his books out. Tee Hee Hee." Yu Tendo fell back into a bubbles of chuckles.

Chao-Xin couldn't take his attitude and with enough strength from his daily jogs, he successfully managed to pin the 21 year old against the wall, a set of candy lists leafing down to the floor, "Listen, why in the world is everyone calling me a peasant blood? What makes me different from the other city people? True to the fact that I was raised in a poor village doesn't mean brats like you and that Game Stop fag can rightfully call me 'peasant blood'!"

Writhing lightly while chuckling at the Virgo Blader's demands, Yu flapped his hand as if there was nothing to worry about, "Cool it off, Peasant blood! I wasn't being serious about it."

Thumping to the floor, Yu painfully stood up but quickly recovered from the fall, "Besides, it's important for us to differentiate which blood is which. Me and Tsubasa were born of Hua blood, controlled under the minds of Xue, our rightful king of Hua Luxe. There's nothing you can do about it. It's all in our royal heritage. I'm born a Galaxy royal. What's yours?"

Face to face, Chao-Xin merely sighed and pushed Yu's silly grin away from his proximity, "Little Leaf royal. Plus, it's past midnight. Gotta go home."

Turning around, Chao winked at Yu Tendo but the blonde brat seems once again to be hypnotized by his candy list. Deciding to get his attention one more time, he called out, "Besides, I'll stop by at the Eagle Bookstore for my Fire Emblem Warriors Official Prima Strategy Guide."

"Thanks a ton, Chao-Chao! You're the best!"

The ramming hug of joy was worth a million.

* * *

 _12!16 a.m._

Chao-Xin groggily snoozed off his Fire Emblem alarm clock, the FE melody beeping repeatedly while Chrom's/Lucina's Falchion as the minute hand crossed over Robin's Levin Sword as the Hour hand.

Waking up with a loud groan while stretching as if catching stars on the ceiling, Chao-Xin started his morning by flooding his mind once again with yesterday's mishap discussion.

 _Eagle bookstore. Right._

Grabbing the game case off of the glass table, he realized that he didn't have time to play the Premonition chapters of FE Warriors.

But living in this strange city seemed worth solving strange little kids with ungodly powers.

He wondered if Tsubasa was the same height as Yu, and probably the same age, too.

Setting his distractions aside, Chao-Xin fetched his jacket from the bar stool beside the island kitchen table and hurried out the front door to his Accord Euro.

Settling in the driver's seat, he calmed himself down from any futher antics of this city over populated with Hua bloods.

Even if he was constantly named 'Peasant blood', there was no chance he was getting evicted by anyone threatening to kill him.

Besides, he was on the safe lane thanks to Yu.

* * *

The Eagle Bookstore was located opposite of Aquario Spa, the fancy little cocoa colored entrance floored the rest of the area.

Right upon entering, a studious gray haired man with the goldest of gold rodded eyes stood towering over him, pointed towards the purple ticket machine beside the door. "Ticket please."

"Ticket?" Chao-Xin's forehead bore an anime tear while feeling highly hesitant. Obliging at the bookeeper's command, he timidly approached the counter with a confident gaze.

"Hey, I'm here to-"

"Shh!" the man merely pointed to his name tag which read 'Tsubasa Ootori'.

Chao-Xin facepalmed at his mistake and tried again with respect, "Hello Tsubasa Ootori, I'm here to-"

"Shh!" Tsubasa pointed at a cage hung from the ceiling beside staircase door, holding a large bald eagle currently fast asleep.

Chao-Xin took that fast with a sigh and cautiously lowered his voice into a whisper, "I'm looking for-"

"Shh!" Tsubasa drilled down a glare as the library filled dead silence.

 _Are all Libraries or bookstores supposed to be THAT QUIET!?_ Chao-Xin spoke inaudibly, feeling idiotic about Tsubasa's phonophobia.

"Now you may talk." Tsubasa smirked, crossing his arms while patiently waiting for Chao-Xin to report his book title.

"Dude, can't you at least let me finish?" Hands spread out like an eagle, Chao-Xin hollered out of annoyance, causing his major mistake.

The sleeping bald eagle suddenly jolted awake with startled screech, talons rapping against steel while beak gnawed onto the handle of the cage.

"Now look what you did!" Tsubasa welled out in frantic annoyance, giving Chao-Xin to counter the blame. Luckily the Eagle blader's tone respitely switched to more laid back, "Actually, you successfully awoke Eagle after 2!000 years! You're free to buy any book you like at no cost!"

"Aquila aside." Chao-Xin felt like he was weirded out by this bird man guy nevertheless he took out his game case and set it down the counter for Tsubasa too see. "I was wondering if you have the official strategy guide to this game."

"Fire Emblem Warriors. A pre-order release just gotten yesterday at Gamestop after a mysterious blast to the third floor of the mall. I say it's on Aisle B to your right." Tsubasa sarcastically returned to his pocket book, dismissing him with a uncaring wave.

Chao-Xin sighed inwardly while dealing with weird people that either yelled too loudly or didn't give a shit about anything else.

Passing by Gaming Magazines (all of them tilted in an awkward angle), Chao-Xin carefully scanned them until he saw a thick spined paperback book wedged between two Nintendo Power magazines.

 _Bingo._

As soon as he pulled the book, the floor underneath him flapped open, his endless scream through a portal brought him freshly into the world of a toystore.

"Tsubasa? Yu? Mei-Mei?" Chao-Xin felt like he was brought into another world. The 3 second journey through time dunked off his mind that teleporting was not possible in the real-world unless it was crazy as this city.

Just like Yu's candy store and Tsubasa's library, this store had tons and tons of toys everywhere. Yo yos, water guns, playing cards, magic props, hula hoops, wooden pull trains, Bounce balls, and action figures littered every corner of his vision.

 _No way._

Chao-Xin's heart skipped a beat as he astonishingly poured over a line of amiibos and rare Fire Emblem Neodroid and Max Factory figures raging from Marth, Chrom, Robin, Lucina, Tharja, Cordelia, and Corrin.

Now he had to get these for his next step after the book.

Reaching out into his shoulder bag, his heart faltered at the sight of it...

 _Not there!?_

"Looking for this?" a light male voice sounded behind the shadowed counter. A spiky black haired boy dressed in a green hoodie, brown pants and lightning sneakers revealed himself with kick of his legs over the counter. He proudly held the FE Warriors game guide over his head, feeling consent that no one would steal it except for him.

"How in the world? Listen kid, there's no way you need that book. I deserve it the most." Chao-Xin pointed an accusing finger at Mr. Know it all.

The boy in return stood up on the counter, this time returning his smirked glare, "And why would I? That portal was built by us Galaxy Royals in order to traverse through any shop that's owned by us. So in that case, I get the free right to read this book whenever I want to."

 _So that's what the portal was supposed to be._ Chao-Xin hesitantly glared at the amiibos. "Let's make a deal. I'll trade you those figures with the book I badly need. What do you say about it?"

The intriguing plead caused the lightning haired stranger to scrutinize his confusion all over Virgo boy. He then huffed with a light smirk, "Deal. First ya buy it, then ya try it."

"What a minute. Dude, you promised to hand over the book by it's word. Besides, you have tons of toys to play with, I just need that book for my game!"

The boy shook his head while tongue clicking in sympathy, "Won't work like that according to my deal. Besides aren't the figures more important to the game than the book? Reading a game sounds boring. You should be fighting the game instead- with these babies by your side!"

He brought out a Chrom and Tiki amiibo along with Alm and Celica, new in box priced for 29!99 each.

Amiibos weren't supposed to be that expensive but according to Chao's income as EDM DJ, it was worth a shot.

"Deal." Chao-Xin sighed as he gave it in and took the bag of Amiibos instead.

 _Darn, now I have to train extra units which is completely unnecessary!_

"Have a good day!" the boy waved in farewell while dancing around with a hula hoop around his waist.

Chao-Xin turned around, absently catching his name through their whole deal talk, "Hey, what's your name again?"

"Masamune Kadoya." Taking off his oversized shades, he revealed his signature smirk again, "Make sure you tell Gingka I said Pop Tarts and Marshmallows to him!"

"Who?" Chao-Xin tweaked his ear but was immediately cut off by his yelp as the floor once again slid down towards a dusty room full of...

* * *

"Furniture?" Chao-Xin coughed in difficulty as he dusted himself clean from the squeaking dust.

Whipping out his I-Phone 5s, dust motes danced through the beam from the smartphone's lens as Chao-Xin carefully waded through a sea of leather couches, glass tables, and pristine marble sinks.

With his heart beating alone in dreading fear, Chao-Xin mustered up his courage and stumbled upon an expensive purple queen bed decorated with gold ivy leaves.

Sitting up indignantly after the harsh fall (on his nose), the Virgo blader carefully nursed his sense of smell and sniffled in astonishing confusion.

A brand new piece of Ylissean furniture sitting all lonely around other furniture strewn in random places.

By his luck, Chao-Xin cautiously looked around and spotted it's price tag.

 _450!50_

At least Hua Luxe were best known for it's unknown currency. An exclamation point that stood for a bargaining sale or rather a symbol that funds it's owners into spending for the cruel system.

By his best guess, Chao-Xin swore that it must have belonged to Chrom and Sumia back in FE Awakening.

Ditching off the bed, he focused the beam around the warehouse until it landed on a smirky grin. The surprise heart attack caught Chao-Xin shortly hyper ventilating at the new stranger, presumably the owner of the furniture store.

"Welcome to Pegasus... Luxury at Hand. How may I be of assistance today?" the boy's spiky hair flared like flames rising towards the sky. Bound by a blue bandanna sporting a yellow horse with a single rising wing on the right of it's head, an orange shirt layered with a blue jacket and white scarf told Chao-Xin that he was some kind of weirdo with no life skills at all. Accompanied by his light black pants with cross belts were his red mahogany sneakers.

A name tag was absent from his impressive outfit.

Chao-Xin relaxed at his humble attitude, lucky enough to match his in a matter of minutes. Clasping a hand to his chest, he exhaled in relief, "Thank Virgo, you're not one of those freaks that call me Peasant blood."

"I'm a Galaxy Royal, but not born of Hua blood." Gingka winked as he walked over to pristine faucet, shutting the current of water with a smooth click.

That caught Chao-Xin's interest.

"Wait, do you happen to fall under my blood as a Little Leaf Royal?"

Gingka stared at him as if he just found his perfect plan, "That's for you to find out. I'm off the grid like you. I was born in the city but I'm not part of the city. Like you are with your village. It's as simple as counting furniture in stock. Lucky for me, I found my only customer who is willing to turn things back to normal."

Chao-Xin crossed his arms, unsatisfied with his reasoning, "You do happen to be a Fire Emblem fan, do you?"

"Wh-What?"

"If you're living off the grid like me then we must have something in common. Like this for instance."

Chao-Xin pulled out the game case and Amiibo bag to Fire Emblem Warriors.

Gingka dumbfoundedly stared at the strange items as if they came from another planet.

Shaking his head in utter dismay, he lowered Chao-Xin's arms down with a chuckle, "Actually, games are not my thing. But we can play one if you have time."

That caught the French Virgo freak to yap out his excitement, "Seriously? You have a Nintendo Switch right now?"

"That critical attack on the third floor of the mall, the media tries to manipulate and believe that it was a false flag. Chao? I think it's time that we have something in common together."

Gingka beckoned him to follow towards a large silver plated door decorated with strange futuristic rune like symbols hued in laser blue.

"Plans start somewhere and they start here right now. Just like your figures in your strategy game, I think we can build up an army and fight this together. With the Galaxy royals on your side, it's time we start breaking in through this cruel system full of mental slavery and physical torture. It's time to dethrone Xue and his son... with this."

Clicking the blue circular button on the wall, a futuristic pulse echoed through out the room. Lines of endless cyber data flourished through the door until a circle of flares outstretched infront of them.

With the symbols decoded, steam flared infront of them as the door began to slowly tear apart, the sight of the workshop gave Chao-Xin an ultimate vibe to hurl in a waste basket.

Out of every table filled with maps, tools, and blue prints, a majestic object stood in the middle.

Posed as if heroically proud was a massive Pegasus automaton, wings raised for glory while it's LED lights for it's agile vision were currently off. Extra armor shielded it's forelegs and hind legs, the unbelievable light weighted plates could sustain numerous protection from enemy projectiles and weather damage.

Right on the saddle, was it's activation chip.

Mouth hung agape, Chao-Xin swore that the remaining members of the Galaxy royals also owned their unique Automaton.

Yu Tendo and his bat, the _Libra F_ spotted on the ceiling just below a tray of Skittles.

Tsubasa Ootori and his eagle, the _Aquila E_ napping downstairs beside Aisle B.

And finally Masamune and his unicorn, the _Striker Z:G:X_ , hidden between a set of pinatas on the top shelf.

Chao-Xin carefully noted his findings in mind and slowly glided his fingers over the pegasus.

 _Tenma X_

* * *

 **That's it for part 1!**

 **It was long but I guess there will be however many parts to this MFB AU story.**

 **Few Explanations:**

 **This is an AU story, so assigning weird personalities such as Chao-Xin loving Fire Emblem, the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy owning a unique store and Dashan and his father, Xue ruling over a mind controlled city... This was just came off the top of my head along with the idea of Automatons.**

 **Inspired by Xenoblade Chronicles X, I suggest you play out some of the tracks from it's OST. They sound sooo good!**

 **Also a few translations:**

 _ **Jiǔ yuè**_ **is September in Traditional Chinese.**

 **Not to mention** _ **Tenma**_ **is Pegasus in Japanese.**

 **I can't wait for the Xenoblade style action next chapter!**

 **It's gonna be sick!**

 **Additional Info: Wrote and completed this before 2 o'clock in the evening in Switzerland. Chocolate for me! :D**

 **Falco276 out!**


	2. Kakusei Hokuai

**I finally come back with Part 2 of Contracted!**

 **I thought of including a backdrop story of Chao-Xin's village life but I thought that would be a little too skippy on the Xenoblade inspired action scenes I promised last chapter.**

 **Anyway, let's get it started!**

* * *

 **Part 2: Kakusei Houkai**

 _The slight ascend of flight._

 _Winged feathers._

 _Kicking hooves._

 _A neigh of desperate bravery._

 _This was how Chao-Xin felt like to ride on Tenma's back, Gingka unknown of his presence of directing the robotic winged horse around the city of Hua Luxe. Never did the Virgo blader witness many spectacular lights hovering below him, speculating in awe as if stars fell on earth at high tremendous speeds._

 _The air held out an odor of peace, the kind that will never reveal secrets despite how the city sounded in the first place._

 _Friendly, environmental, and relaxing to all of it's citizens and newly visiting tourists from other continents, only Chao-Xin and the rest of his team including the Galaxy royals knew of their blood curling secrets. The kind that an innocent citizen would prolong death over suffering if he/she was caught into the act of spreading truth about their cunning system._

 _Distractions._

 _Fire Emblem was not the only thing. Glad to have encountered Gingka's Pegasus, Chao-Xin was impressed at how smoothly he was riding atop of Tenma X. The winged horse dismissed it's robotic neighs as blue LED vision cleverly scanned the purple skyline of the horizon railing across the city._

 _True, riding on thin air was something to feel overjoyed until..._

 _"Whoa!" Chao-Xin yanked the reigns, Tenma neighing in wild pursuit, metallic wings beating madly against the remaning wind current created by a mysterious speeding projectile that missed him an inch or two to his right. "What the hell?"_

 _His cautious whisper of awareness caused his head to whip around at the sight of the same golden Dodge Journey that tried to take him down infront of Gamestop in the Mall's third floor._

 _Just before he could decipher the appearance of the culprit behind the wheel, a prodigious blast shook the Pegasus in distress agony, sparks and flames alight on it's metallic body._

 _With the activation chip automatically shut down, Chao-Xin faced his final death:_

 _A plummeting figure with smoke trails, crashing upon the spiraling void of darkness..._

"By the Manaketes of Naga!" Drenched in sweat and fear framing his trembling expression, Chao-Xin jolted awake, lucky enough that he was still alive today. Naga forbid, whoever must have the guts to hunt him down, he really had a keen sense of smell as if he was a dangerous predator trying to rap his prey apart.

Why, out of all of the Galaxy Royals who claimed themselves to be born of Hua blood but not part of the city's cruel system, was he chosen to be the 'criminal' of Hua Luxe?

Chao-Xin shivered slightly and wrapped himself with a Nintendo Switch blanket, the white logo polka-dotting the red fabric throw. Sometimes, he wished he could live life where everyone enjoyed their tranquility of peace.

But silence could be a dangerous threat to anyone if it was not spoken out loud.

Sipping lightly on his green tea infused with ginger, he wondered if he could continue with FE Warriors.

He purposely lied on the spot where Yu was deeply convinced by his announcement of going to bed after midnight.

In actual truth, he spent himself awake till 1!00 pm, completing the first 3 chapters through the World Map of Aytolis, one of them by recruiting Rowan or Lianna into the army.

The distractions were worth it after his weird encounters with the Galaxy royals. Timidly staring at the Marth amiibo on the glass table, Chao-Xin smiled and eagerly placed Chrom, Tiki, Alm, and Celica next to the blue haired figure.

The prince of Altea looked as if he's come alive on the spot and prick Chao-Xin's nose with his Falchion in disappointment of conjuring new friends.

"Friendship as a vigilant army is the strength of courage, determination and bravery." Chao-Xin cautiously tapped the bluehead's nose before whisking away to prepare breakfast.

A bowl of steaming udon noodles in savory miso soup. The kind that Wang Hu Zhong never resisted in 4000 years of hunger.

Tormented to the whole on the inside, Chao-Xin remembered the Galaxy Royals' strategic plan to overthrow Xue and his son but nevertheless was set forth to play.

Briefly eyeing a small note hidden under his Pioneer DJ turntable, he cautiously picked it up and unfolded it's complicated squares.

 _Come to the Bey pit store right after breakfast. A surprise is tended to your likeliness of our plans._

 _The Mechanic Advisor._

Whoever the mechanic advisor was, this had better not sound like a trick to him. Unaware of the blank space hovering underneath the printed words, Chao-Xin spotted the logo of the Galaxy Royals. One of them notifying him in regards of arriving there, fully prepared to see what was in store for him.

Chao-Xin fruitfully beamed at the letter and stuffed it down his shoulder bag. Grabbing his 3DS (with FE Warriors on it) and his I-Phone 5s, he immediately set out of the front door, whisking a goodbye wink to Marth before leaving the apartment quiet as a timid mouse.

* * *

The rain fell lightly as the windshield vipers facaded the drops now turned into a racing slush down the bottom of the vents.

Through the orange lit streets of Hua Luxe, Chao-Xin ignored the rain shower and whipped around in caution to raise his awareness on the golden Dodge Journey.

Thankfully, no beaming headlights behind him peered in return as he sighed in relaxing relief, taking his next step of continuing his way down Little China Avenue.

By sudden instinct, the Accord's tires screeched into a water puddle, efficiently drenching the sidewalk into a reflective dark hearted construction hole.

Parallel parking was by far the most annoying headaches to anyone driving in the city of Hua Luxe but Chao-Xin managed to swerve his Accord lining neatly between the two said cars, opening the door in a hurry to face the neon sign with a wisp of a shaky breath.

 _Bey Pit Mechanical Repairs_ reflected his vision in neon pink as Chao-Xin held tight onto his rain jacket and approached the front door, wet from the light shower.

The rusty hinges giving out an eerie squeak as the loose handle creaked slow in sync to the Virgo's blader cautious appreciation to how marvelous the room looked.

Similar to Gingka's lab hidden in the sediments of his Furniture store, Chao-Xin scoped into the steel items of all kinds with whispering awe.

 _How in Naga's name?_

Endless creations made of metal, steel reflecting the lunar blue hue from the rusty windows. A giant ventilation fan hovered over the wall next to a prototype concept. Titanium angel wings, feathers sharpened to it's tip that even the slightest of pressure can cut through alloy in matter of minutes.

Gliding his fingers over a steel sword, the hilt shapened into the wings of a Pegasus while the guard emblazoned with a strange capital G, italicized to show victory will dominate over enemies forever.

Amazed at the sights of these new toys, Chao-Xin decided there was nothing for him to buy at the toystore besides the gravelous offer tempted by the only snarky Masamune.

The Virgo blader decided he should stay quiet (if the place was quiet for sure) and stay hidden from sight until he encountered himself with the 5th Galaxy Royal teammate.

Inspecting a mysterious gauntlet gun, Chao-Xin tilted his head in a puzzled manner, his heart beating in intriguing beats to discover his first weapon presuambly owned by someone else before he was introduced to this cruel world.

The dusty air filled with a hazy silence rose into distant footsteps, growing louder and nearer to his proximity.

"Wait!"

By startled instinct, Chao-Xin's hand seized away from the gauntlet as if he was bitten by a snake.

Blinking in a hesitant manner, he unleashed his killer smile while feeling nervously astonished on the inside.

By the Manaketes of Naga, she looked as if she could him way out of this with one single kiss!

Besides, she had the characteristics of Cordelia from FE Awakening!

With her short tufts of red hair barricaded by yellow aerial goggles hindering her vision, a strange letter 'B' in Lightning font blitzed across her white tee along with a pink jacket layered around it. Following her down from a blue silk skirt, she wore high knee blizzard socks accompanied by her bright pink sneakers.

"You must feel very curious about my inventions." she laid her finger to his mouth as if she automatically sensed danger around her surroundings. Tensing up to him, she glanced at her newcomer with wide blue eyes. "However, being your first time here is going to welcome us as a new addition into the Galaxy Royals."

Chao-Xin watched her inquisitively hop from the angel wings to a glorious shield with a black inferior weighing scale insignia onto the green circumference.

"Thanks for the introductions but I need to know who the Mechanic Advisor is." Chao-Xin dug into his shoulder bag and brought out the note that he found a few hours ago back in his apartment.

The girl inquisitively grabbed the note and smiled, placing her goggles above her head to reveal the sweetest sapphire blue eyes the Virgo blader had ever seen yet. "That happens to be me, young newcomer."

Thank Naga, there was another member of the Galaxy Royals who did not call him Peasant Blood yet.

"Awesome because I-" just before Chao-Xin could mention of the dazzling gauntlet, the girl shushed him in timid curiosity and pointed towards her invention, "My name's Madoka Amano. Manager of the B-Pit."

Chao-Xin felt glad to have met a woman in his life that seemed too kind for his type. Mostly screaming fangirls that attended the Virgo Night club kept on ranting in hypers of lust and attraction, glued to him on the back stage one time, attempting to get anything out of him in the dark.

Shivering at the thought of their wild hair, glittery lips, and white sugar daddy teeth, Chao-Xin made a mental note to kick them out before they turned 18.

But here was Madoka Amano, the girl that was about to change his life into something more subjective and ominous to protection than raving fangirls chasing after him.

"We Galaxy Royals specialize in Mechanical Weaponry." Chao-Xin followed her around the workshop, admiring tidbits of metal from tiny daggers to agile laser guns. "For example, Gingka's winged guns are called Tenma Shinsei for Pegasus Nova."

Chao-Xin blinked in awe at a pair of Pegasus wings dropped low, two cylinder barrels sticking upward from the winged hinges. He guessed it was used on Gingka's back and was perfectly compatible on the saddled back of Tenma X.

"Masamune's horned gloves are called Raitongu for Lightning."

Breathing in rapid awe, he carefully picked up black and gold metallic gloves, a streak of gold lightning sparking the mini unicorn horns in the center of the outer palm. Flipping on the inner side, a circle of green cyber data lines ran around the circumference, the middle pulsing in beats as if the weapon came alive.

Chao-Xin felt in attempting to try them on regarding his curiosity of what it can exactly do. But he respected Madoka's B-Pit, continuing to glamour silently over the remaining two weapons.

A set of lances held in an archer's bag, caught Chao-Xin's eyes, admiring the purple and white combination fused between the two. The screeching eagle heads on the top stared at the ceiling as if they were about to blast off into the sky from the bag.

"Ah, a balance type to suit our librarian. Tsubasa's Eagle Lances are called Fezaranzu. The best in all range attacks and defense, plus with a hybrid life of stamina and agility combined."

"It seems as if they wanna be free from this prison." Chao-Xin wearily joked as if Madoka cared less about his bland humor. But instead she lightly chuckled to the visible pun before her eyes and led him to the shield from earlier.

"Last but not least is from our annoying candy enthusiast. Yu's shield called Shirongu for...Shield."

Impressed by it's golden line art striking through the middle, Chao-Xin smiled with a shake of his head and came across his last but personal weapon.

"Ah, here we have it." Madoka unfurled the cloth hiding it's appearance from prying eyes.

Chao-Xin took in his cautious breath.

Modeled after the replica concept that he pampered to a few hours ago just before of Madoka's arrival, the cylinder barrell sharpened to titanium, protective enough from projectiles and weather damage. The rear of the gauntlet bore an 'M' insignia for the zodiac symbol for Virgo. Two rising wings in the shape of the Falchion from FE Awakening was set vertically side by side each other like jet fins.

To complete the weapon, it even had a special communications glove set next to it, a small screen infused on the outer palm to red chat emergency if there was danger around or if backup was needed.

"May I present you the Naga Agila, a very agile gauntlet that were inspired by the first legendary weapons of Naga, the divine dragon of Beylin. It was deemed powerful enough to cut through Dragon units like Heilong, the very continent we stand upon today. None of us realize we are walking on a sleeping god, much less as a static piece of rock."

"There's no way the earth can breathe. Unless bio luminescent lifeforms were the only source for it's food." Chao-Xin instinctively slipped the glove on, overwhelmed over it's blue screen lit up with a formal greeting of "Galaxy Royals"

This affirmed Madoka into question of her diverse opinion on the continent of Heilong. Walking up to the cylinder pod steaming in unknown hisses, she proceeded to click the capsule open, Chao-Xin inspecting his mechanical battle outfit for the very first time.

"Am I called for changing clothes right now?" the sudden feeling of agape crawling across his heart in awe, Chao-Xin fingered over the material. Hypo thermal nylon, insulated to enough to bear the harshest winters and blazing summers. Gray in color and tiny micro pores as texture, it was a perfect fashion choice for any hero to overcome crazy weather and grant fiber optic protection.

Madoka tapped his nose with a smile, "Actually, when we set out our plans and destinations. For now, I have to discuss about your new personal Beymaton that will aid you on your journey."

"Let me guess. A robot modeled after you?" Chao-Xin snorted in indigence, feeling that everything that came to his feminine hacked mind had to be ladies.

Madoka simply chuckled with a light smile to her dear heart, nodding in slight appreciation and embarrassment. She took a step forward to slide the doors to the Beymaton room, but held her hand back in thought of her mechanic, Benkei Hanawa coming in with his oily jovial surprise on the newcomer. "Actually, they are robotic lifepods modeled after Beyblades belonging to the Metal Fight era. They are compatible to wear the owner's weapon gear, legendary to Heilong."

Meekly pointing at the Chao-Xin's gauntlet, she added in a calm informing voice, "Your gear are personal weaponry of titanium infused with the power of Naga. Laser blue plasma shots to green sonic waves, it's unique in battle and serves the owner as a second helping hand."

Attempting to fit into the jumpsuit, Chao-Xin struggled to pop his head through the top. His muffled voice of confusion brought Madoka into a fit of laughter.

"What's funny?" he continued to writhe as heavy weight was added on top of his body.

"Nothing." Madoka calmed down seconds later to help him up. Dizzy from being squashed like an ant, Chao-Xin stood up with a staggering gaze, half relieved to get passed the 'head through the suit' part.

"Welcome to the B-pit my buddy!" an elephant sized hand slapped in joy against Chao-Xin's back, the force was strong enough to gust him back to the floor.

"Who in the world is that?" the Virgo blader coughed in through rising dust motes from the floor, efficiently smearing oil and odor of rust on his cheeks.

The makeover was totally worth it as Madoka rolled over in uncontrollable laughter.

"What's funny?" Chao-Xin wondered out of the blue as the elephant hand introduced him with a mirror.

"Holy Naga! Am I really turned into black tar!?"

With shock rising into his heart, Chao-Xin halted his scrambling backwards, a chubby muscular built figure towering over him. Stepping out of the shadows, the man had a biker's headband tarnished in oil, his purple hair visible just beyond his side neck. Covered by a blue mechanic outfit with squeaky shoes skittering across the dull ash painted floor, the figure crouched down and held out his elephant hand. "Benkei Hanawa. Nice to meet ya. Madoka's personal mechanic on the Beymatons and weapon gears."

Startled by his appearance, Chao-Xin gave it in and drowned his trembling feeling of disgust away.

Standing up with cautious balance, he sighed shortly before gladly returning the greeting. "Chao-Xin Mao. Little Leaf Royal about to be turned into a Galaxy Royal."

"Mind Benkei over here. He can be a little hyper over people that attend our workshop. Including you." Madoka waved a hand as if there was nothing to worry about.

Hand held over his heart in guilt, Chao-Xin felt like he was tormented by chubby 10 year olds back in his village.

The Beymechanic pulled out a map of Heilong, unfurling it's landscape for them to see. Labeled in traditional Chinese, Madoka explained her plan, "Our next mission is to guard Field Kaijou from the inhabitants of Gurlong led by Xue. All vegetation and life forms will eventually wither away if we don't set ourselves to action."

"Hold on." Chao-Xin interrupted with a hand held up. Madoka and Benkei stared at him as if he was the teacher of this new class. "If Field Kaijou is protected by Little Leaf village, then..."

Halting dead at the thought of a tarnishing threat razing through the village and field, Chao-Xin uttered out with a slow tear of realization, "I can't leave Little Leaf harmed by the Gurlong. Even if father tries his best to defend from their attacks of extinction, I wager thier survival in poverty would be gone forever."

"The impact on Little Leaf would leave nothing but a smoking desert wasteland for sure." Madoka sorted out her thoughts outloud as she stabbed the marker against the peach colored paper. "It's time that you have a friend as a helping hand."

Just like Gingka's lab, the door functioned the same pivotal process of pulsing swirls and beats, symbols blazing alive to reveal...

"Is this really what I've come for?" Chao-Xin swallowed his deepest moment in silent awe.

Standing before him was a lady Beymaton. Flowing blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, a monotone smile. Gray armor - from pauldrons to chest plates- guarded her body along with the wrists and lower legs. A silver shield framed in gold bearing the zodiac virgo symbol was stuck to her right forearm along with two golden (straight bladed) falchions held from her hands. To complete her look, a weaving silk scarf wrapped around her chest and lower torso, the ends glittering in non existent wind.

"Say hello to your partner." Madoka announced as Chao-Xin stepped forward with a stumbling hug to it's armoured leg. "The Virgo Z."

* * *

 **So that wraps up for chapter 2!**

 **I was thinking of adding some villain scenes in between. You know, the business with Xue and Dashan- and not to mention the Gurlong's plans to take over Little Leaf village.**

 **The Galaxy Royals' weapon gears are japanese for many things, if you know what I mean. xD**

 **Plus, Chao-Xin's gauntlet and outfit is slightly modeled after Cross's appearance in** _ **Xenoblade Chronicles X**_ **.**

 **That's all I have to say.**

 **Oh and I was wrong on this part. I'm including the Xenoblade action** _ **next**_ **chapter. Sorry to all of my newly acclaimed readers!**

 **Anyway, Falco276 out! :)**


	3. Mono X

**I finally come back with another chapter in mind! So sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long, I had to initially make plans for the Xenoblade X type action scenes for this chapter. Also, in the past few days, I was trying out Fire Emblem Heroes. (lol, I managed to get past the tutorial with Anna and Virion, haha.) and I found it a really good game! I wonder how Chao-Xin's I-Phone SE (now upgraded from 5s) could manage all of the graphics and other game stuff that's stuffed into that little smartphone of his. Believe me, I couldn't even get past the opening scene because both of my 4s's crashed past that very point! x.x**

 **Anyhow, let's get down to the real business.**

* * *

 **Part 3: Mono X**

Bringing a 15 ft tall Beymaton into your lavish apartment wasn't a satisfying sight.

Chao-Xin pondered how he would possibly befriend his robotic companion in seconds without the use of an activation chip.

Luckily the chip was embedded right on the back of her neck, along with pre assigned Xenotech armor latched right on Virgo's lithe feminine body.

Oh Naga, she looked so pretty even with the armor support.

After a few confrontations with her calm persona, Chao-Xin agreed with Madoka that Virgo should be kept in the Bey garage until the thier planned mission was already to be placed into action.

The weapon gears however could be used by himself personally as his potent defense to even take down the mysterious Dodge Journey that is obbseively hunting him down.

It was time that he placed his plans to action.

Hitting up a quick text message on Madoka, he alerted the rest of the Galaxy Royals to meet up at Field Kaijou without any sweat.

Since Little Leaf Village was located in the district of Nagadia, west of the cruel city stationed in Heilong's largest district every yet, Agni Ratha, it was a close call their Beymatons in regards of being followed.

Chao-Xin's first instinct was the winged Journey that came along to take down the Little Leaf Royal but strange wildlife spurred the legendary field alive.

Upon arrival, Virgo's fast boots of Grace skittered to a stop as Chao-Xin launched himself from her shoulder and efficiently planted himself (face first) on the sandy ground.

 _At your grateful request Chao-Xin, we unfortunately arrived at the selected destination._ Virgo non-chantly blinked blue, kneeling down to help him up from the staggering fall.

Dazed from the harsh thud, Chao-Xin moaned at the feeling of haze and immediately growled at her, "You could've done better than that!"

 _At least you weren't coping to your grip._ The smirk off of Virgo's face caught Chao-Xin to bite back a snarl. This human/robot partner relationship (teamwork wise) wasn't going so well unless you let a robot dominate your life 24/7.

 _Can anyone cope to my screech?_ Libra purred as the robotic bat beat his wings into a touchdown, the soft landing of folded wings scarred Yu for life but nevertheless climb down from it's back with a jovial yell.

"The whole forest would be shaved to tiny trees if that were to happen!" raising a hand behind his neck to show his Beymaton's embarrassment, the next figure to enter in with a smooth glide was Aquila E, with Tsubasa already jumping to his exit.

"What does Field Kaijou have in store for us?" the Eagle blader announced with a solemn smile, flicking his Fezaranzu lances equipped with every piece of armor it needed for battle. Every weapon gear was required to have Xenotech armor, each skill to be placed in good use. Even the Beymatons were compatible for such good armor skills to even combat the biggest wildlife enemies out there.

 _I'm hoping for something legendary._ Aquila's lilac vision spotted Tenma X swiftly shooting down with a soft hoof thud to the ground. Perhaps Beymaton landings were required some extraordinary fancy skills in joining their teammates.

"Scanning coordinates X15 to Y24 across FN Site 301. There's apparently nothing of danger to us." Gingka lowered his glove after several beeps went through. He then glanced over towards Chao-Xin who was relentlessly deep in thought.

"Something wrong, Chao-Xin?" Masamune hurled out his flashy entrance as Striker Z:G:X trotted to a halt in front of him. Jumping off of the unicorn's saddled back, he goggled an eye at Gingka who in return stuck out his tongue at him.

Visions. Reminders. Memories.

* * *

 _An outstanding mind of a 7 year old brought his soaring dreams to come true._

 _Clouds glided into a majestic humpback whale supported by a single string guided by his hand._

 _Little Chao-Xin splashed through the shores of Northpointe beach, laughing along the way as he made his way to Northpointe Cove._

 _Where his friend would be waiting._

 _"Achieved a twist yet?" Several Lake Mortifoles blubbed towards the surface as Sharla crossed her arms, stifling a giggle towards the white whale kite riding his mop haired head._

 _"Let it go, Sharla. I just started into kiting like my father." Chao-Xin felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment as the village girl picked up several pebbles and hurled smack dab against the lotus saddled on the Mortifole's back. The flower like insect shrugged in disappointment, disturbed from the sudden floating nap it was having._

 _"Lucky you. While you weave rugs and harvest everyday, I have to look after mother." Sharla pouted in deep thought before looking up at him with a timid smile. "Then again, we survive through friendship. Tag! You're it!"_

 _"Not gonna happen again, Sharla!" Chao-Xin grunted in yells of exuberance as he madly dashed for the little girl all the way through Jade Dragon Rock._

 _One single mistake from the wind caused the kite to switch directions and lose momentum, plummeting through the storm clouds. Thunder and Lightning flickered in sight above the dragon's head as rain pattered hard against gray stone._

 _A distant scream was heard beneath the foothills of the dragon's spine._

 _"Sharla!" Chao-Xin ran after her in hot pursuit, leaving the kite behind him. The White Whale, embracing the flaring horns of the nature's creation, was left to dance in the wind, humming along in sorrow left in the trace of a horrible omen in the future._

* * *

"The White Whale."

Seconds past by as Yu tilted his head in a puzzled manner, "What?"

Chao-Xin suddenly collected his memories and turned around in sudden realization, "It's based on the kite I used to have. Then in 2045 we got attacked by some weird alien race. The only way of escape through chaos was inhabiting through lifepods to seek another planet Earth. Only a few survived and made it out, including us in our majestic ship known as the White Whale. After years of wandering, we crash landed on planet Mira, especially on the sleeping rock we know now as Heilong."

"And what does this have to with a kite, exactly?" Masamune cocked an eyebrow in suppressing snickers.

"Why in Naga are we protecting Field Kaijou? It's something that comes into your mind when you suddenly forget memories of your old world. But there's a chance in remembering one thing in your life could possibly save the world." Chao-Xin finished in silence as the Galaxy Royals blinked in confusion at his outgoing memory.

"Do I look like an amnesiac Robin to you guys?" Chao-Xin held out his hands in frustration. Patience wasn't going to be taken lightly until a gold bladed falchion stabbed in front of his path.

 _I can't stand you like this, Chao-Xin._ Virgo sighed as she kneeled down to level her towering gaze over his tiny body. _Thanks to your memory, we have a better view of Field Kaijou._

"Memory? I see nothing extordinary beyond Ignia Hill!" Masamune hooted in derision as Striker nudged him forward with it's muzzle.

Green vegitation stood still as the group trekked through Northpointe Beach and it's iconic Cove. Chao-Xin explained his drawings with Sharla when they were young.

Since Gingka, Tsubasa, and Yu owned flying type Beymatons, they glamoured at the drawings in relation to their feelings of constant transportation in the air.

The relentless gaze of Aquila brought Chao-Xin shrugging with a smile, the robotic eagle staring frostly back at him with a bored glance.

Distractions overwhelmed the team as they hopped from every Lake Motifole as if they were stepping stones naturally carved from Northpointe's water.

Yu and Libra were busy creating sandcastles while Masamune and Striker kicked sand in each other's faces, laughs filling the beach.

Gingka worked on Tenma Shinsei's defective Xenotech armor. Blue Bolt Echo sparked into a lunar blue flare as Tenma X snorted in pleasure at the sight of a the flame withering away in the evening sky.

Distractions. Worth the Fun but easily attracted to danger surrounding the area.

"Enough playtime. We have work to do." Tsubasa activated Shakadera's Beak from Fezuranzu. A set of mini binoculars popped from the lance as the Eagle blader comfortably placed the on...

"Hey! Mind your business!" Tsubasa shrieked througout the echoing crickets of the smoky Nagadia sky.

Chao-Xin ignored his annoyance and confidently scanned the area in a clever arc. "FN Site 304: Ignia Hill. Surprised to see we time lapsed through half of the district just to see that."

"Huh?" the rest of the Galaxy Royales (Including the Beymatons) turned their attention towards the deep dark hearted floor of the hill.

A deer like creature smeared with nature's art struggled in it's trap. A set of thorned vines wedged from the ground.

Rustles awoke the hoots from every direction as a Forest Aprica cried out in desperate help.

Being the brave ones on the team, Gingka, Tsubasa and Chao-Xin circled around the poor creature.

"Hey, we're here to release you." the Virgo blader whispered in a soft voice before using Naga Agila's barreled laser to carefully serate the vines apart. "There's no need to fear us."

The Deer like Aprica's widened eyes calmed down into steady breathing (plus with a hoarse cough), feeling comfortable to have a group of humans releasing him into freedom.

With the creature being the same size as the Beymatons, Yu almost wondered how large they would grow into adulthood. Probably as large as the Empire State Building.

"Almost done." Before Chao-Xin could successfully cut the last vine, a stray laser projectile intervened with the release.

"It can't be!" Tsubasa cried out in desperate attention as the members nodded and hopped on their Beymatons.

 _Gurlongians..._ Virgo's scarf glittered under the moonlight as the short battle began on the triangular intersection between Field Kaijou, Ignia Hill, and Jade Dragon Rock.

"All flying Beymaton units. Take the skies while I and Masamune take them down on land!" Chao-Xin commanded as said Beymatons with wings took to the skies.

Virgo Z swung her falchions, creating a bright golden arc spot on one of the Gurlong soldiers. The army of Hua Luxe has never been so crucially controlled under Xue as the well prepared men of Heilong battled against nature and the protectors of it.

Tenma dove divebombed towards a Hua Luxe jet, the Shinsei flareguns striking it's target spot on.

Aquila screeched above the clouds, using Metal Wing Smash to create a beautiful firework througout the sleepy Field.

However, Masamune and Yu were busy zapping lightning and screeching sonic waves. It was a special moment as they traded moves, a cross burst on their enemy was a well memorable sight to every Little Leaf Villager.

"Bulls-Eye!" Masamune fist pumped in victory as Yu gave him a fishy expression of retortion.

"That's something Ben Ben would say Masamoomoo!"

"There we go again with the double nicknames." Gingka sighed in light annoyance as they briskly finished off the remaining Gurlong.

Nothing but smoke whisking into the sky. A remnant of laser projectiles evaded from their cause of war.

Chao-Xin kneeled down and found a supporting branch that looked to be a supporting wing bone from a deceased Antares Levitath. An inspiring creature after his White Whale. The wrinkled leviathian sky creatures gliding across his village were no where to be seen around anymore. Extinct by the only Gurlongs.

"Are you sure ya don't wanna scratch your back in victory with that thing?" Gingka came forward with a supporting smile by his side.

Chao-Xin familiarized his senses on the object but decided to toss it away as if it was nature's junk. Sighing in deep resuscitation, he rubbed his hands against his face as if tired already from that long hard battle. "Not really... That bone belonged to one of the extinct species of Nagadia. It belonged to an Antares Leviath who loved to soar the skies. They always danced around my White Whale kite and sometimes imitated the movements of my creation. Dude, it's such a shame they let themselves dissolve into solid bones. That's where I got my kite's wing inspiration from."

"Dinner time!" Tsubasa entered in with heaps of fish held around Aquila's beak. The Eagle Beymaton dropped them beside the fireplace, where Yu eagerly rubbed his hands in excitement before Gingka and Masamune entered in with hands on their flat stomachs.

"Gosh, is anyone starving like horse cuz I am ready to pile drive through this feast!" Masamune declared as if he was the spotlight of the show, earning a glare from Striker. "Heh, call that showtime?"

 _Nevermind us, Yu. We can call in for the day._ Libra assured them as the Beymatons shut down temporarily into their sleep state.

* * *

The fire danced through Chao-Xin's vision as everybody else drifted off to sleep.

The chorus of crickets and hoots of owls flooded the field, accompanying the Virgo Blader of his careful pondering into the fire.

It was a miracle that the Dodge Journey didn't show up to eliminate him in a flash. The backup army of Hua Luxe citizens used as the system's cruel propoganda.

A twig snapped throughout the air.

The odor of smoke hung wafted towards the shadow.

Cautiously picking up Naga Agila, Chao-Xin strapped the weapon gear to his right arm before standing up with a shaky breath.

"Guys?... Sharla? Is that you?"

The shadow stepped closer in relation to his beating heart.

Chao-Xin swore it could have been one of the surviving Gurlong.

Wearily raising the barrell, another weapon gear faced him.

Eyes widened in fear and surprise, he snapped the image of getting himself killed in seconds by the only old teammate of his dressed in black and yellow.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger Nightmare time!**

 **So, the battle scenes were well acceptable but I needed to work more on that. Haha.**

 **Next chapter I'll include the business of the enemy's side and a little taste of Little Leaf Village.**

 **Lake Mortifole, Forest Aprica, and Antares Leviath are creatures from** _ **Xenoblade Chronicles X.**_

 **Until then, see ya next time!**

 **Falco276 out! :D**


End file.
